


Stage of Love: Laura Cadman/Samantha Carter

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Stages of Love, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: Laura Cadman/Samantha Carter - Five Stages of Sexual ResponseTheme: Desire





	1. Gentlewomen Prefer Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stages of Love Challenge in 2006

The party was at Buffy Vanderholt's house, a few miles north of Colorado Springs. An old friend from Sam's Academy days, Buffy had opened her ancestral home to any and all female strays of the bent variety. As long as you kept your mouth shut, brought some beer and snacks every once in while and didn't cause a fight, you were always welcome at Buffy's house. If anything did kick off, then the 6'ft Black woman with the baseball bat would show you the error of your ways. "With a name like mine," Buffy said to Sam back in the day, "it's no wonder I'm a bit cranky."

Sam sat on Buffy's back porch, drinking a beer and watching the sun go down over the mountains. It was the first time in a while that she actually felt relaxed. No aliens breathing down her neck, no worlds to save in the nick of time. Okay, the Ori were out there but they quiet at the moment. Sam needed a break.

"Mind some company?"

She looked up. The woman standing next to her bench was average height by Sam's estimation, all fair skin and shoulder length blonde hair. Definitely in shape, if her arms were any indication. 

A sardonic voice broke through Sam's reverie. "Take a picture, hon. It'll last longer."

"Oh," Sam shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." Her companion sat down on the bench next to Sam and propped her feet up on a milk carton. 

"No problem." She stuck out her hand and grinned. "I'm Laura. Laura Cadman."

"Samantha Carter. Call me Sam." 

Laura's handshake was firm. Had a purpose to it that Sam immediately liked. She also liked Laura's lips which at that moment were brushing across Sam's knuckles and sending chills down her spine. When she looked into Laura's baby blues again, she saw mischief and something in Sam rose to the challenge.

"Smooth," she said, retrieving her hand, a slight smear of red where Laura’s lipstick (lipstick!) left a mark.

"I've been told that," Laura replied. She took a pull of her beer and then leaned in close to Sam. "I'm new in town."

"Really?" Sam could feel where this was going and for once she slapped down her inner good girl. Her inner good girl was not going to get her laid. "You need a tour guide?"

"I might." Laura reached out and tucked Sam's hair behind her ear. "You offering?"

Rules, regulations and her good girl reputation were put on a bus heading for parts unknown. Sam leaned in a little closer and said, "Yeah, I'm offering."


	2. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stages of Love -Five Stages of Sexual Response  
> Theme - Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASVAB is the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery Test and NROTC is Navy Reserve Officers Training Corps.

Ever since she was a kid, Laura Cadman liked things that went "boom."

She graduated from firecrackers on the street in front of her house to M-80s in the toilets of Claremont High's bathroom. By the time she'd took the ASVAB in her junior year, she'd pretty much decided that she was going to be a Marine. Who else but Uncle Sam was willing to pay a girl like her to blow things up? She went to the University of Washington, joined the NROTC program and kept up the tap dancing to please her mother. 

There were other times in her life when things exploded around her. Like the night she made out with Missy Fairchild behind the bleachers during the homecoming football game her senior year in high school. That had been a revelation of epic proportions for young Miss Cadman. She discovered that a) girls were really soft and b) they came like a rocket if you touched them just so.

Laura spent a lot of time perfecting her technique.

By the time she was posted to the SGC, Laura had a handle on her obsessions and a reputation as a stone cold officer in the field. Meeting Samantha "Call me Sam" Carter threatened Laura's much vaunted cool. Not that she let it show. She'd turned on the charm when they met at the party, daring to kiss the hand of this long tall drink of a woman who wore a leather bomber jacket like a second skin. And Sam had flirted back, promising to be Laura's tour guide through the rough and tumble streets of Colorado Springs. They'd left the party with each other's cell numbers in their pockets and a promise to meet that coming Saturday. 

Meeting Sam Carter again (excuse me: Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, member of SG-1 and all around fair-haired golden girl, thank you very much) in Cheyenne Mountain the next morning was not unlike that long ago M-80 exploding in the toilet: it was heart-stoppingly shocking one minute and giggle worthy the next. Sam shook her hand gravely, all spit and polish professional but there was no way Laura could ignore the light lingering slide of Sam's finger tips across her palm or the slight twitch of her lips as she struggled to hold back a smirk. 

There are rules and there are ways around rules and Laura knew quite a few of them by heart. When she looked into Sam's laughing eyes, she understood that Sam knew them too.


	3. Simmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stages of Love -Five Stages of Sexual Response  
> Theme - Plateau of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: M.A.C. Cosmetics and Pro Lipcolor Lasting Lust are registered trademarks and are only used for the purposes of this story

Laura has a list.

When she comes back from Atlantis, she grabs Sam and they're off for some Saturday morning shopping. Sam swears that the list is a foot long. It's filled with requests from various Atlantis personnel. 

"Hey, it's big lonely galaxy out there," Laura tosses over her shoulder as she sweeps towards an empty table in the food court. "Folks have needs."

"Needs," Sam repeats mockingly as she sits down. "These are not needs, Laura. These are," she snatches the list out of Laura's hands and points to an item, "totally unnecessary. Edible body lotion?"

Laura quirks one eyebrow and smirks. "Big. Lonely. Galaxy. And, I should I add, filled with soul-sucking aliens who look they're decked out in interstellar versions of Prada."

"You're running a black market, aren't you?"

This observation is met with a flutter of eyelashes and a highly pitched voice that can only make Sam want to make it pitch for an entirely different reason. "Moi? Black market? Surely not."

Sam shook her head and tossed off a smile. Who would have thought she'd be running around with a woman like Laura Cadman and enjoying it so much? The tingle between her thighs told her that she was way overdue for some excitement and she was determined at they'd wrap up this phase of their expedition as quickly as possible. Sam had Plans.

Laura must have picked up Sam's vibe because she stuck the list in her pocket and stood up. "Two more things to get and then some lunch."

"Mm hmm, what are we looking for?"

"A ladies' silk robe for Rodney."

"Do I even want to know?" As they began to walk into Macy's, Sam tried to shove the picture of her adversary in said robe out of her mind. Laura's snicker didn't help much.

"No worries. It's not for him." Laura leaned in and said in a low voice. "McKay's got himself a girl."

"No!"

Laura nodded. "Yep, she's on his team and Sam? Teyla is hot. Like really hot."

"Hot and Rodney McKay are not exactly two things that go together in my mind."

"Hey, he's happy and Teyla likes him. Trust me, if it wasn't good, she'd hurt him. Bad."

Sam held up her hand. "Okay, stop now. I get it. McKay, girlfriend, hot. I'm damaged for life. What's the other thing?" 

"Makeup."

"Laura..." Sam growled in warning as they stopped in front of the MAC counter. Laura signaled one of the staff and pointed out a shade of lip color that made Sam think of a ripe apple. "And this is for?"

"Me." Laura took the bag from the clerk and pulled out her purchase. "This is called Lasting Lust and it's supposed to stay on no matter what you're doing." The look she gave Sam curled the other woman's toes. "Wanna test it out?"

"Testing's good," Sam replied hoarsely as she guided Laura out the store.


	4. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage of Love - Five Stages of Sexual Response  
> Theme: Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is NC-17

Sam loves Laura's hair.

It brushes across her shoulders in a thick golden wave as Laura arches her back, thrusting her breasts forward into Sam's waiting hands. As she palms the generous offering, Sam brushes over Laura's nipples and is rewarded by her lover's gasp of pleasure as well as an accompanying gush of wetness as Laura thrusts herself harder down on Sam's thigh.

Sam's hair is in its usual short cut but right now it's a little more styled. Laura likes it short because she can run her fingers over the short fine hairs on the back of Sam's neck and make her shiver.

That's what she did when she and Sam were driving around town in Laura's Mustang convertible: ran her fingers up the back of Sam's freshly shorn neck, and into the mass of Sam's new do while they were at a stop light. Sam took one look at the shit-eating grin on Laura's face then casually slid her own hand between Laura's legs to press against Laura's jean-covered cunt. Laura's grin melted away and she swallowed when Sam pressed in a little harder. Her eyes widened when Sam leaned over and said, "Drive."  
They were at Laura's apartment in record time.

This brings them back to now: Sam thrusting her thigh up into Laura's wet warmth, Laura riding her in perfect sync, her body arched like the statue on the prow of a ship. Sam's hands run down Laura's toned body to find the generous swell of her ass and she pulls her down hard. Laura falls forward, her hands landing on either side of Sam's head.

"Oh...oh, god, Sam..." Laura's eyes are blazing bright as she struggles to reach that elusive place. She wants this, is ready for it and she wants Sam to take her there.

Sam knows. "C'mon baby, yeah, that's it." 

She knows and she's ready because she slides a free hand between them to flick then rub at Laura's clit just enough to set her on the path, then her knee takes over again and her arms are wrapped around her lover, keeping her close to her body. Sam loves to feel it when her girl takes the step off the cliff and into space. 

They are so close, all hot sleek sweat between them. Laura's hands bury themselves into Sam's hair, holding on for dear life as they kiss and kiss like there's nothing else in the world. And as Laura comes, Sam takes her cries into her mouth like breath.


	5. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stags of Love - Five Stages of Sexual Response  
> Theme: Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: References to: SG-1 Ep 920: Camelot, SGA Ep. 220: Allies

Here:

Sam spins in space as one of the Ori vessels passes by her. As days go, this is not one of her best.

She could panic but that would only use up her air and while she has air, she can think. If she can think, then she can plan. Plan for what? Who knew? She can hope that one of the other ships will pick her up but she's not sure if that will even happen, seeing as either the Korolev or the Odyssey just went up in a ball of flame.

 

There:

Atlantis is on high alert as the Wraith ships transit out of the system with McKay and Ronon held hostage and Sheppard either in pursuit or possibly dead. 

Looking around the control room, Laura sees Elizabeth and Teyla standing side by side listening to Caldwell's report over the com system. He knows what they know now: the Wraith are probably on their way to Earth. 

 

Then:

"I love you."

Sam doesn't look at Laura when she says this, preferring to keep her eyes trained on the horizon. Laura reaches out and grabs Sam's hand from where it lay on the bench. She knows what this costs Sam who has said these words before and lost enough that even thinking about it still hurts sometimes.

Laura squeezes the long fingers lightly and takes a sip of her beer before she says, "Love you too." 

There won't be a long talk between them; they both know the score. They're both officers serving on two equally important fronts and the chances were very high that either one or both of them could die in the coming months. Laura is shipping out on the Daedalus tomorrow and Sam will be back under the mountain planning for the next step against the Ori.

They have this day and this time together. They weren't going to waste it.

Now:

Sam spins and Laura waits. Galaxies lie between them. In their deepest hearts they can feel each other across millions of miles and in their minds they're still sitting on that bench in Colorado, drinking beer and holding hands as the sun sets behind the mountains.


End file.
